


You Are Mine, Said She

by vampirewithbedsidemanners



Series: The Hiddlestons [9]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Im so done with this Shit, Tumblr, not quite fluff, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirewithbedsidemanners/pseuds/vampirewithbedsidemanners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun rose with her, set with her. She was his day, his night, his north, his south. She was  his, and his alone. Six months, she had said. Six months he gave her. He had filming, she had arms negotiations. Six months had started to feel a little to long for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine, Said She

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I couldn't get out of my head after my lovely follower put it there. This is for you, darling. You know who you are.

_"Mmm..." He groaned, still half asleep, fumbling for his phone in the sheets beside him. The light from the screen cast the huge, empty bedroom in a blue glow. The walls were merely shadows in the distance, existing just beyond his circle of light. "Mmph... Hello?" he put it to his ear, not bothering to check the caller-id._

_"Lover?" Her voice floated across the third world between phones. He was home. He could almost feel his half woken heart swelling at the sound of her voice. A smile stretched lazily across his lips as he sank back into the bed that no longer felt as lonely. "Lover, are you awake? I'm so sorry, Darling..."_

_"Em..." he sighed. He could hear voices in the background yelling in a mix of languages. Some german and some russian. She must be on a base. He thought, bringing his free hand up to rub his brow as he tried to shake off sleep. "What's going on? Where are you?"_

_"I'm on base... Ow, not so tight... Still in Russia... STEVEN!!!!..." Her explanation was broken by her conversations outside. There was a lot of shuffling and banging in the background. He could hear Steven laughing in the distance. "Im so sorry. I'm bringing a Mig back to New York. The deal closed. I should be home in 15 hours. I will explain everything when I get there."_

_"Mmhmm... Yes. I will see you then. I love you." The words tumbled out in a sigh of relief. He heard her chuckle._

_"I love you more." Her response was soft. In those four words he could hear her exhaustion, her contentment, her love. He could hear the genuine smile and the sweet playfulness to her words._

_"See you at dinner." She said, then the line went dead. Tom dropped his hand and looked at the clock on the far wall, surrounded in a green glow. It read 4:13 a.m. There was no way he was going back to sleep now._

* * *

"Morning." Tom said, looking up from his script that was laid on the table before him. "Coffee is in the kitchen." Chris nodded, and walked past Tom into the kitchen. Em had offered to let Chris and Tom stay at her house in New York while they did their filming there. The arrangement gave both of them plenty of time to work on lines and talk over scenes and characters. Chris silently poured himself a cup and meandered back out to the dining room, taking the seat across the table from him.

"Morning." He said, taking a long swig of his coffee. 

"Em called." Tom said, picking up his own cup. "Shes flying in. She should be here about 7 or so." 

"Isn't she working some deal in Russia?"

"She was, and now she is coming back home."

"Is it okay if I stay here?" Chris sat back tentatively, setting his cup down.

"Of course. I cant imagine she would ask you to leave, or let you for that matter. We are only here for another week. Besides, she likes you." Tom laughed, picking up his script and his cup and walking back into the kitchen. Chris smirked a little and pulled his phone out of his front pocket on his jeans. He checked the caller-id before pressing answer and holding it up to his ear.

"Hello.... yes, of course. Yeah, I'll let him know... What time? Oooo... Yeah, I think we can manage that. Okay, Joss. See you then." Chris hung up the phone and jumped out of his seat, following Tom into the kitchen.

"Filming got rescheduled. They want us to come in for rehearsals around noon." He informed Tom as he rinsed out his cup and put it in the dishwasher. Tom checked the clock and nodded. They had 4 hours until then. 

"I'm going to go jump in the shower." He said. Chris gave him a half acknowledging nod as he scrolled through the contacts on his phone.

"K." 

Tom made his way through the halls up to the second floor where the bedrooms were. He walked into the ensuite, setting his phone on the counter and shutting the door.

 _She was coming home. Tonight._ A smile spread across his face as he pulled his shirt over his head, lost in memories. 

_He was chasing her around the bedroom, some upbeat pop piece playing through the stereo. She squealed as he caught up to her, his arms circling around her waist. "Thomas..." She giggled, pressing against his chest and turning her head away from his lips._

_"Caught you." he laughed, scooping her into his arms and walking across the room to the bed. He dumped her on the bed, following closely behind her on his hands and knees, caging her in._

_"Yes, it seems you have. Am I your prisoner now?" She asked cheekily, one brow raised in mock sarcasm. He pursed his lips, lifting one hand up to brush one of her long brown curls out of her face._

_"No, you're my wife." He said, cradling her cheek. Her arms came up around his neck, her fingers knotting themselves in his hair as she pulled him in..._

The shower was warm. He rubbed the washcloth over himself slowly, relaxing in the hot water that cascaded over his skin. It reminded him of their first night, standing in this shower, him in his tux and her in her dress. They were all hands and skin, soft words broken by loud moans and bursts of sweet laughter. Every memory hit him with a pang of pain in his heart. All he wanted was her, here, kissing it away.

He finished up, rinsing the soap off his body and stepping out into the now steamy ensuite bathroom. He toweled off and wrapped it around his waist. Grabbing his clothes, he walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

_She held his left hand in hers, laying in his arms with her back to his chest, and pressed his ring to her lips. He pulled her in tighter, burying his face in the nook of her neck._

_"Six months." He mumbled into her skin. He could feel her shudder against him as he began to trail soft kisses along her skin. She nodded slowly, gasping as he nipped at her pulse point and nuzzled his nose at the back of her jaw. She said nothing as she untangled herself from his arms and turned over, holding the blankets to her chest to protect her modesty. He suppressed a chuckle as his eyes met her very serious ones._

_"Can you do it?" She all but whispered, bowing her head to his chest, her almost grey eyes never leaving his._

_"Yes."_

He picked up his phone and checked the time. It was 10:23 now. He stood up and pulled the towel away, dressing quickly, before stepping out into the hall.

"Yes... Alright, love you too. Bye." Tom could hear Chris talking on the phone in the entry hall. He looked up as Tom came in. They were both dressed in jeans and t-shirts. Tom wore a black jacket over his old grey v-neck.

"Shall we?" Tom asked, motioning to the door at the far end that led to the garage.

"Mmm, yeah..." Chris said with a smile.

* * *

"Shit... STEVEN... WATCH WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING!!!" Em yelled as Steven whirled an Ak-48 in her direction. He immediately dropped it, apologizing profusely and quickly popping the release to drop the magazine. She rolled her eyes, slinging her jump suit over her arm and grabbing her duffle from the back side of the Mig. "Lets go" She yelled over the roar of the next approaching aircraft. Steven scurried after her as she started across the tardec.

Back in New York. It had been almost 5 months since she had been home. A smile tugged at her lips as she remembered the multiple "I miss you" and "My bed is empty" texts she had gotten from Tom over the past months. She was home now...

"Agent Emma Hiddleston." She said as she approached the weary looking guard at the back entrance doors. A quick flash of her badge and the guard buzzed them through. She made a beeline for customs check, and then the taxis. The second she stepped out on the curve one pulled up for her. Steven gave her an awkward one armed hug.

"You did good. See you in 3 weeks." He said sheepishly, offering her a hand which she batted away with a smile.

"Enjoy your time off." She said, slinging her bag into the taxi. Steven gave her a short friendly wave as she slid in and closed the door. Distractedly, she gave the Taxi driver her address and they were off, pulling away from a very weary looking Steven.

"I look like hell..." She mumbled under her breath to herself. The cabi paid her no heed as she pulled at her regulation catsuit. She reached down and unlaced her boots, sliding them off and setting them in her lap. After a moment of digging, she found her heels in her duffel and put her boots in their place. They were simple black wedge heeled boots that went along remarkably well with her cargo catsuit. She tugged at the top of her suit, pushing her boobs up and smoothing out the middle. She unzipped the top a little bit, then turned to her hair. It was pulled into a tight bun. She took it out, shaking out her curls so they fell around her face in a natural bounce. She ran her fingers through them a couple times, checked her face in her compact, then settled back into her seat.  _Home... Tom..._

* * *

 

Tom sat with Chris at the dining room table. They had picked up Thai for dinner, and were working on pineapple curry and rice. Tom heard the door open and shot up out of his seat in one graceful motion, leaving Chris mid-sentence. His long strides carried him across the room into the hall easily and he froze as he came face to face with Em. 

All the air left his lungs, all the thoughts left his mind. She was here. She was home. He took in her messy hair, and tired eyes and beautiful, genuine smile as she looked him over. Before he knew what he was doing, he strode forward, closing the distance in two steps, and took her his arms. Her duffel bag, that was slung over her shoulder, slipped off to the floor as she pushed herself against him, running her hands over his chest and neck, working her fingers into his long, black, Loki hair. His lips crashed on hers in desperate need. They melded in a union of lips and tongues and teeth. He could no longer tell where he ended and she began as they consumed each others mouths.

Chris cleared his throat behind them, breaking them out of their passionate kiss. Em looked up at Tom for a moment, before reluctantly tearing her eyes away and stepping out of Tom's arms to greet Chris. She gave him a short hug before stepping back.

"Glad your back." he said, motioning at the dining room. "Theres some more pineapple curry in the box if your hungry." 

Em shook her head, turning back to grab her duffel. "No, I'm good. I just want to change and maybe take a shower. Thanks Chris." 

"I'll help with that." Tom said, taking her bag from her. Chris shrugged, fighting the smile on his face as he made his way back into the dinning room. Tom wrapped his free arm around Em, pressing his nose into her hair as they started up to the bedroom.

"How was Russia?" He asked. She groaned in response, steering them through the door to the master bedroom. Tom closed the door and deposited the bag in one motion, pulling her tighter to him with his other arm.

"I missed you." He said, pressing his lips into her forehead. "... I... love... you..." He mumbled between kisses. She sagged in his arms, curling into his touch in content resignation. 

"I love you." She whispered against his sternum. She pulled back, gazing up at him through her long lashes. "But I really need a shower." She laughed. His eyes lit up.

"Don't mind if I do..." he whispered playfully, pulling down the zipper on her suit .

"Go finish dinner." She scolded, dancing back just out of reach. "And then you can have dessert." He stood stock still for a moment, admiring the curve of her ass in the catsuit, and her legs. The tight black fabric against her pale skin and red lips that were swollen from before, and her grey eyes, her very tired grey eyes. His shoulders slacked and he gave a short sigh as he walked over to her. 

"I'll be downstairs." he said softly, pressing a light kiss to her lips. She laid her hand over his heart And stared up into his blue eyes. 

"Thank you." He watched her disappear into the ensuite. He didn't move for a while, just stood staring at the door until the sound of the shower brought him back. With a soft smile and a light heart, he walked back out and joined Chris in the kitchen.

* * *

"Ehehehe... Oh, yes..." Tom and Chris were still seated at the dining room table, laughing over something that had happened on set. Em stepped off the last step and into view, snagging their attention. Toms breath hitched in his throat when he he saw her. They had been living together for years, married for one, and he still had this overwhelming physical reaction to her. Her long hair hung in dark, wet, strings down her back, dotted with spots of dry hair. She wore a pair of soft black leggings under his "Save the Arctic" shirt, which was far to big on her tiny frame. She slid into the seat beside Tom, reaching for the food container.

"How was your trip?" Chris asked, taking another bite of curry. Tom leaned back in his chair, laying an arm over the back of her chair possessively, his eyes following her every move.

"The flight back was hell. Denmark imposed new air regulations on jets, so I had to fly at Mach 1 over the commercial airplanes, which fly at +3500 or so in those parts. It made Steven sick, hes not used to the turbulence, or the altitude at that speed. And it slowed us down a ton." She rambled a bit, poking at the rice in the container. 

Tom laughed a little, leaning over and nuzzling her hair as she made a pouty face at her rice. Chris yawned, setting his food down and stretching out his arms. "That sounds horrible. I'm glad you got back in one piece though. Its good to see you. I think I'm going to turn in, need to call my wife and stuff before..." He said, standing up and picking up his plate. Em nodded at him with a smile, her eyes trailing from him to her food then up to Tom, who was grinning at her. 

"What?" She asked, setting her food on the table.

"He's gone now." His smile widened.

"Thomas..." She giggled, pushing on his chest. Tom slid his arm from the back of her chair to her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

He placed his lips at her ear. "Maybe we should turn in too." He whispered, sending a thrill down her spine.

"We really need to... get the... food put away..." She tried to say as he began kissing her neck, his other hand roaming down from her hip to her as, pulling against her. "Thomas..." She squealed as he, in one motion, pulled her into his lap. She could feel him through his jeans, pressing into her thigh. He captured her lips with his, silencing her. Her moans against his tongue, the taste of her lips... it drove him mad.

She tasted like mint, and sweet rice. Her skin smelt like vanilla and her hair like strawberries. He groaned as she shifted her hips against his, rubbing herself against his hardening length. His hands flew to her ass when she stopped, digging into the soft flesh there with his fingers as he desperately pulled and pushed her back and forth over himself. She broke their kiss, gasping for breath and wriggling out of his hold.

"The food." She said with more determination, placing a small peck on his lips as he groaned at the loss of contact. There were only three containers, his plate and her fork to put away. They packaged up the boxes and put them in the fridge, scraped his plate and set it in the sink. 

"Ill wash it in the morning." She said, turning back to him. He was standing in the middle of their kitchen, his eyes smiling and smoldering all at once as he looked her over.

"Come here. Now." He said, soft and commanding and needy all at once. She complied, closing the distance between them. He wrapped her up in his arms once more, hauling her off the ground as he began walking forward towards the stairs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her lips to his as he took them up the small flight of stairs. Two doors down the hall he turned into the bedroom, closing the door and turning around to press her into it. Her legs slipped from around his waist as she slid down to her feet, fingers fumbling with the edge of his t-shirt.

"Tom..." She moaned as he parted her legs with his knee. "...Bed..." She pleaded. He grabbed her waist and pulled them back across the room to the bed. He tugged on her shirt, forcing her hands up above her head to let him take it off her. Her leggings followed suite close after. He groaned when he saw she wasn't wearing anything underneath those. 

Em's hands pulled at his belt, undoing it and his jeans deftly. She slid her hands just under the lip of his boxers, pulling them down in one fluid motion. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, depositing it on the ground beside his jeans as he stepped forward, pressing the back of her knees against the edge of the bed. Her hands slid up his chest as she looked up into his eyes.

"God... Em... Fuck..." He groaned as he pushed her back on the bed, sinking between her legs and taking her shuddering form in his arms. He thrust into her tight sheath. Her hands slid around to his back, her fingers digging into his muscles as he fucked her.

"Thomas...Tom... Ahh... Tom..." She gasped as he continued to pound into her. It was carnal, desperate. He needed her, wrapped around him, kissing and moaning away the last 5 months. With every moan and gasp he could feel the pleasure pooling. He leaned in, dragging his teeth across her neck. She shuddered. That was what she needed. The feeling that had been building with every thrust and groan from tom exploded inside her and his lips silenced her scream as she came down around him. He continued to fuck her through her orgasm.

"Say my name... Em... fuck...." He begged, slamming into her and forcing a whimper from her lips. Her entire body was spent. Him continuing on was almost too much for her to take. Shaking from the pleasure that was building again, she reached up and stroked his tense jaw.

"Thomas William Hiddleston..." She said in a soft breathy whisper, and he was done. One more thrust and he emptied himself, collapsing on top of her. She whimpered as she felt him go limp inside her. "My thomas..." She whispered again into his neck. After a moment, he pulled her up into his lap, both spent and still coming down. He said nothing as he trailed kisses across her skin. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"You are divine." Tom whispered, still trying to catch his breath.

"You are mine." Em replied, feeling him smile against her skin. He leaned back, pulling them into the mess of blankets he had left in the morning. She curled up against his chest, tangling their legs together as he pulled the blankets over them.

Em took his left hand in her right, pressing it over his heart, between her hand and his chest. "I love you." She whispered, running her fingers across the simple silver band.  

 

 


End file.
